How to Kill and Get killed in High school
by Tobie Crown
Summary: Meiun Chirigiri Maishi is defiantly not your average girl. And she's cool with that. No body else seems to be though. And then again theres that unwavering attitude that she has towards every one...I wonder why she's like that...T for language.
1. mmpff's and Trash cans

A/N: So here's chappie one…I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this but hope the best expect the worst right? (Does it show that I had no inspiration for this A/N?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Introduction

All of my friends are crying telling me we'll have to keep in touch. If I didn't know how they were and remembering to call, I would have believed them. Claire comes up to me and gives me a hug. One of her rare hugs. They all come hug me, as my mom honks the horn. I say bye, and turn to walk to the car. I turn around to look at my friends one last time and you know what passes through my mind?

-"Wow this is an effing cliché scene. I really thought that we had more originality than this."

Chapter One: Mmpffs and Trash Cans

-"Meiun! Get out of bed! You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school do you?"

Yes… I do. Why do you think I didn't get out of bed when my music started playing?

-"Come on sweetie. The new school isn't that bad. It's an amazing school even, and you passed the exam with flying colours and there's no uniform! I don't see what's so bad."

-"mmpff"

-"No, I don't think there's 'mmpff' there…."

-" It's school in general and moving…" I say with out my head buried in the covers.

-"Well you can do any thing about either of those things so I suggest to-"

-" Suck it up. I get it, I get it."

Mom left and I got up, pulling on my clothes. It was a very cold morning. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a tee on top as well an a tank top, all of which did not match colour-wise (black with purple polka dots, neon yellow, apple green, well ok they did kinda match…) as well as my hot pink leggings I had on a pair of torn blue jeans. My orange messenger bag was leaning against my door full of that back to school crap. I pick it up and feel as if my arm is about to fall off. Oops. Forgot about the schoolbooks in there. As I drag it down the stairs, mom yells at me for: one- making so much noise (I swear that thing weighs as much as an elephant) and two: dragging my bag. Well it's not my fault we don't have a conveyor belt for school bags…ok that was a bit exaggerated…helpful though.

-"Here's your breakfast, honey."

-"Mom, no time."

I grab my lunch fro the counter and head for the door.

-"I need a picture!"

-"No."

It was a flat answer. There was no way.

-"But my baby is going into high school!"

-"Bye."

I walk out of the house and run to catch the bus that will drop me off right next to school. Did I mention my bag weighs a ton? I haven't mentioned my name yet have I? Weird since you've been stalking me all morning. I'm Meiun. Meiun Chirigri Maishin. It literally means Doom Destiny Struggle on. Yes my parents have horrible naming skills. My little sister's name is Shukumei. It also means destiny. So now you know. I just barely made it to the bus. I get in and pay for my ticket and plug myself into my Ipod. Most people listen to music like Usher, Simple Plan, Green Day, but all of my music, or at least the greater part of it is Asian Pop. Like SHINee, Super junior M, S.H.E and that stuff. You have no idea of whom I'm talking about. Ha. I have more knowledge of music than you! I mean who gives a hoot that you know Usher's address? Most people (paparazzi, fan girls mostly) do. I can almost fluently speak Korean, Mandarin and Japanese (please note the key word almost). The bus stopped at my stop, School Street. I know. These people are really original. And that was sarcasm if you were wondering. I walked/ ran to the school that is on top of a hill. I was panting by the time I was at the entrance. Ok, fine. I'm not the fittest person alive.

-"Hey you!"

I just kept walking. I was almost at the door when someone grabbed my shoulder and while doing so, pulled on my hair.

-"Oi! What was that for!"

-"I didn't do it on purpose."

I briskly turned and saw a boy (I know I'm very specific.). The boy had messy brown hair and red paint on his face.

-" Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

-" Yeah, I'm new. Who's asking?"

-"Kiba Inuzuka. And your name is…?"

-"Meiun Chirigri Maisin."

-"Cool name."

-"Are you kidding? I hate it with all the power of a woolly rhinoceros."

-" 'All the power of a woolly rhinoceros'"

-"Yeah…never heard of that one?"

Of course he didn't I invented it.

-"Anyway, what year are you in?"

-"Freshman."

-"Me too!"

The warning bell rang.

-"Crap."

-"Hey, Meiun-san, what's your first class?"

-"Advanced English."

Wonderful. That's exactly what I needed to start my week. I suck at English…ish.

-"That with Kakashi. I show you were it is. My first class is right next to it."

-"Ok."

And with that we were off. I was panting like hell. There was no way I'd be doing this all year. Assuming that Dad won't say anything to offensive for a year. Hun. Like that's going to happen.

-"Hey! Watch it shrimp!"

-"Hun? Oh sorry."

I look up to see a guy (again with my Über specificness). He had long, messy hair (what is with these guys and messy hair?) and baby blue eyes. I would have liked him if he didn't have that "I'm-superior-to-you kind of look. Definitely older then me. Definitely hot. And I also noticed that the hall was quiet all of a sudden.

-"Watch it shrimp."

Ok, that got to me. I am not short. No way in hell that I'm short.

-"Well sorry Mister-just-standing-in the-middle-of-the-hall-after-the-warning-bell."

-"What was that?"

-" Wow. So as well as having problems with seeing proportion, you have problems hearing."

The really hot guy smirked. If I weren't so pissed I would have blushed.

-" You do know that that wasn't a complement right?"

-"Yes I do."

-"Ok, good. I was worried that you were as dumb as you look."

Gasps circulated the hall.

-"Tell me _shrimp_ in what year are you?"

-"Freshman. And I'm gonna be late for my class so if you'll excuse me."

I walked around him casually, heading in the direction the Kiba went. Wow. What an encounter. I saw Kiba standing in front of a classroom, waiting.

-"Meiun-san! Here you are! What took you so long?"

-" I ran into a trash can."

Haha… I'm going to have to remember that one.

-"Well, that's the English class. I'll see you after class. Umm…and you might want to re-dye your hair. Coloured hair isn't allowed."

-'Oh, my bangs are naturally orange."

-"Really?"

-"Yeah."

-"Ok, well see you!"

-"Yup!"

I didn't mention my hair did I? So my hair is always in messy curls, kinda ash brown and blonde, except my bangs. They are a kind of strawberry blonde. And always in my face hiding my forest green eyes. It drives my mom crazy. Well, she's already crazy but you get what I mean.

So here I am, standing like an idiot, half in the hall, half in the class, trying to find a place to sit. I saw an empty table at the back so I went to sit there. And in came two (very good looking) guys that came and sat at the table. Great. If these guys are anything like the "trash can" I'll be dead before the end of the week.


	2. Intresting New students

A/N: Chappie 2! Yayz! So in this chapter I'll be introducing a few more OCs. They are all inspired by my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Two:

One to the two guys that came to sit at the table looked nice enough, he had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The other looked emo. And I'm sitting in-between them.

-"Hey you!"

I didn't respond. My name is not 'you'. People should have at least the curtsey of describing me. Or saying 'hey punk' I was labelled a punk at my last school for my taste for ripped clothes and bright colours. Wouldn't they be surprised if they saw the punks in England with the two foot mohawks. I so want to see someone with one. It's, like, my dream.

-"you, the girl sitting' in between Sasuke-kun and Naruto!"

-"You mean me?"

-"yes you!"

-" Oh, you should have said: 'you sitting in between sweet looking guy and emo douche.'"

The pink haired preppy girl that spoke to me looked terrorised. What? I complemented at least one of them. I'm not the type of girl who lies to make someone feel better about them selves. I'm the kind of girl who says what's wrong with them to their face so that they can change it.

-" How can you say something like that about Sasuke-kun?"

-"You mean chicken-butt? It doesn't take a big effort, pinky."

-"Okay class, quiet down, and Sakura if I have to warn you one every day this year about stalking Sasuke, you will get suspended."

I had to choke down a laugh at this.

-" So as most of you know I am Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be your English teacher. As most of you already know each other from last year. since this school has a middle school attached, and since I'm supposed to make you all introduce your selves but I don't feel like it, I'm just going to make the newbies come to the front of the class and introduce them selves. Okay?"

Oh, god no. I hate introducing myself.

-" If it's not ok, too bad. So let's see…. Kotone, Otsune, Meiun, Kari, Len, Mika and Miko, please come to the front."

I got up and walked to the front along with five other girls and a guy.

First up was the girl with messy blonde hair that went slightly passed the shoulders. She looked nice. And I noticed that she kept on glancing side ways at Kakashi-sensei. Poor girl. He's so off limits.

-"Konichiwa, I'm Kotone Natsume, I'm fourteen."

Next was a short girl all in purple.

-"Hey, I'm Otsune I'm fourteen and before any one points it out I'm short."

I like this one. She's got attitude.

Next was me. Oh god. I hope I don't stutter.

-"Yo, I'm Meiun Chirigri Maishin, I'm fourteen and I think that before any one judges me I'll say this: Girls, it's not PMS. It's you."

The class was silent. Ha, I think I made a good impression. Next was the girl Kari. She was the typical Asian; strait black hair and brown eyes.

-" Ohiyo, I'm Kari, fourteen and… what was I going to say again?"

Ok. This ones not too bright…useful though..

-"I'm Len, I don't really think you care about my age or what kind of person I am so there."

Ok….I like him! He had black hair that stuck out in every which way and icy blue eyes.

-"I'm Mika and I'm obviously fourteen and I bet that I'm better then all of you."

Wow. Ok…confident much? There's absolutely no way that she's better then me though. She had brownish hair and kind of greenish blue-ish grey eyes. The last one was a girl that I liked instantly. She had a good style sense and short brown hair.

-"Hey, I'm Miko and I always lie."

We all went to our seats. I had a happy smile on(because every one know that there are happy smiles, sad smiles, insane smiles, angry smile and fake smiles.).

-" okay….we have some…interesting new students this year."

He was looking strait at Kotone. Ok. I can get that she likes him but him liking her…that's just plain weird.

-"Damn strait."

I think that it was Otsune who said that.

-"Hm."

He then launched off into a long speech about what we'll be doing and that tardiness will not be tolerated(at this much of the class laughed…I wonder why.) after three minutes of listening, I got bored so I started to doodle on my new note pad. Then a note was placed next to me and I was nudged from my left were the blonde dude was sitting. I took the note and it read:

_Hey, I'm Naruto. Ur a rlly good artist. Wanna sit w/ me at lunch? Wats ur nxt class?_

This boy was kinda sweet. He even invited me to lunch! I like him. And the fact that he was cute didn't hurt… so I wrote back:

_Thx, sure ill sit w/ u. I got nxt u?_

This was his answer:

_Gr8! I got geometry. :'(_

At that moment Kakashi passed and picked up our notes. Crap.

-" Oh, isn't this cute. Meiun will be sitting with Naruto at lunch. By the way, passing notes isn't tolerated either."

-"Ya coulda mentioned that one earlier Sensei."

-"I would have expected you to know that already Naruto and the correct way of saying that would have been: You could have mentioned that earlier, Sensei. As for you Miss Maishin, I'll let this one slip, since it's your first day. But by next week I expect your hair to be it's normal colour."

-"Thanks a bunch. And this is my natural hair colour sir. My bangs are normally orange"

-'That would be-"

-"Thank you very much."

-"Good. At least you know when you don't speak correctly. But for you hair I want a note from your parents."

-"Sensei, don't you mean 'when you speak incorrectly'?"

-"I was testing you. Very good Miss Maishin."

And the bell rang. And I was out of there before you could say 'woolly rhinoceros'. I bolted out of the door so quick that I ran into someone. Again.

-"Oh, look who it is. Shrimp."

-"Oh god no. I keep running into trash cans!"

-"You ought to know not to pick on people younger then you douche."

-"Wow. I take it back. Compared to her, you're a giant. _She_ is short."

-" Yeah, I've known that for around fourteen years now. What else is new?"

-"So ex-Shrimp. What's your next class?"

-"Are you stalking me Trash Can?"

-"Meiun-san! Oops."

Kiba came out of the class in front of us. At the sight of Trash Can he lost all of his colour. Okay…

-" Oh, I see, you're with Mr. Mutt."

-"Excuse me Mr. Trash Can?"

-"You're getting on my last nerve with that 'Trash Can' crap."

-"Oh? I didn't know trash cans had nerves"

-" Deidara. Get a hold of your self."

Wonderful. An other (hawt) guy that has the 'I'm-superior-to-you' look.

-"Thanks for the help dude, but I can handle my self thanks."

-"I wasn't finished. And you should respect your upperclassmen."

Ok this orange haired dude was starting to piss me off. And there I was thinking he was a gentleman.

-"Sure. Over my cold, dead body."

-"Have it your way then."

-"Deidara. Don't'

-"Listen to your cult leader, hon. I got an other class to go to."

I ran off in a random direction. OK, I'll admit. That was pretty scary. That guy, Deidara I think his name was, could probably kill me.

-"Hey Meiun! Wait up!"

Turned and saw Otsune and Kotone running towards me.

-"Hey."

-"You okay?"

-"No offence but why do you care?"

-"We newbies gotta stand up for each other."

-"Thanks. I'm fine. But I've got no idea were I am."

-"At school dummy."

-"An in which direction is the art room?"

-"You got art next too?"

-"Yeah…and there goes the warning bell. Well hell."

We spent the next couple of minutes trying to find room 206. When we finally found it, it was well after the second bell.

-"Ah,I suppose you are Miss Maishin, Natsume and Mijitsu."

-"That would be us. Sorry we're late…we kind of got…lost? I guess you could call it that…"

-"Well,I'll let it slip. Miss Natume you can sit next to Sai. Sai raise your hand. Miss Mijitsu theres an empty chair next to Shikamaru, raisem your hand and Miss Maishin…nex t to Deidara."

. I will die.

-" Hey ex-Shrimp! I'm over here."

And he's in the back. This day just wasn't getting any better. I hope you'll come to my funeral.


	3. Getting to KNow youby stalking?

**A/N: I got reviews! Yay! Me so happy! So any one reading this (including those who've been following this story) Please tell me if you think that I can improve any thing…like if the story needs more of any carachter…but hold off on those…It's a coming! Also, I've gotten a few mails asking 'what's with the wolly rhinoceroses'?Well the answer is simple. Most people like to say crazy animals like 'pink elephant' but I prefer to stay realistic (yeah…right and that WAS sarcasm). Wooly rhinos really did exist and I do use the come backs in real life. Please feel free to do so your self. But please message me with the context. Maybe I'll put it in the story (with your permission, of cause… (Except for Dong-Gul and the rest of the gang. Yeah you know who you are… you guys have no say.)so if you don't get that, pay no mind.) Wow. I think this is the longest A/N ever! **

**The story will be taking a kinda insane (hehe…You'll get it later…) turn in the end of this chappie.**

_**No do own Naruto…**_

Chapter Three: Getting to Know you…by Stalking?

So here I am, sulking, with my chair pushed as far away from Deidara as humanly possible.

-"Well, I bet this is karma."

-"Or my Mom cursed me for not eating breakfast."

-" So, for the new students, I'm Mrs. Kurenai. I've asked the class to draw 'the real you'. I'll let you figure out the rest."

I took out of my backpack my sketchpad and, well started sketching. As it slowly took form, I noticed that it looked like a half insane kid. Hun. I guess I really do belong in that Asylum.

-" You can draw."

-"You sound surprised Trash can."

-" Well judging by your character, you don't seem like the artistic type."

I looked at him. We had practically just met! Then I glanced at his paper. He could draw too. It looked like a bird in a cage with…explosions?

-" You obviously don't know me very well. And I could say the same for you."

-" ARG! I've been concentrating too long! My head hurts."

Geez Otsune. The point of sketching is not to concentrate too hard. I'll have to tell her after class.

-"So freshie, what does you're drawing represent?"

-"Hunh? Oh. It's my sadistic inner child. You?"

-" I haven't really thought about it. I just started sketching…"

-"Well, cages usually represent you feeling trapped. Explosions can mean a strong feeling or passion as for the bird…well it could express a desire to be independent."

-" How do you know all this?"

-" For the longest time I kept having this same dream. My parents Though that I was… they bought me a dream book…Why am I telling you this?"

-" Because I asked."

-"No a valid reason in my eyes."

-"Well maybe you weren't seeing through your eyes. Maybe they were the eyes of you sadistic inner child."

-"If it was so, you'd be dead. Hum, death by sketch pad…"

Deidara's POV

That was weird. That girl, the one who ran into me twice, was for a short period of time, kind sweet and caring and then went right back to sarcastic…I had to admit it kind (please not KINDA) turned me on. I wonder what she's like when she's not PMSing…

-"Hey. Trash Can? What are you looking at?"

Woah. Didn't notice that I was staring at her…

-"Just wondering if you ever brush that mop on your head."

For a moment she looked taken aback. Then, as quickly as it came, she had a sarcastic grin on her face. You know, the kind of grin that you parents would say 'wipe that stupid grin off your face' to.

-"Could say the same to you."

An other thing that was bothering me was that she started a sentence…her parents thought that she was…what? This is going to bother me… Maybe I'll ask Pain what he thinks about her…or not. She kind of insulted him by not listening to his warning about respect.

-" Trash? Hey Trash Can. The bell rung…"

-Hun? Oh, Thanks Freshie."

-"I'm not 'ex-shrimp' anymore?"

-"No. It doesn't suit you. I'm also considering 'bipolar doom" how does that sound."

She glared at me, and I swear that I saw intent to kill in her eyes. She then got up and stormed out of the room. I really don't get this chick. I hope Sasori knows what to do… Jesus Christ she's complicated…hell, she's so complicated that she's got me wondering why I'm wondering about her. This is way too much. Maybe I'll follow dad's suggestion (for once) and get a psychiatrist…but then he'll rub that he was right in my face…I can't wait until the old man dies…That was really mean. Eh. Who gives a shit?

-" Deidara Sempai!"

Great. Just what I needed. A hyper active…I was going to say shrimp, but I feel as if I'm betraying Meiun (I think that's her name.). WHY IN THE WORLD DO I FEEL LIKE I'M BETRAYING HER? We're like, not together or anything. I mean we're not even friends. Companions at most… or acquaintances…yeah. Acquaintances.

-"Shit Tobi! What the hell was that for?"

-" That? What?"

-"What?"

-"What?"

-" What what?"

-"Hahahaha! Sempai said what what!"

Okay…some one get this punk some help…I don't get what's so funny…

-"Oi! Deidara! Do you not want to eat lunch?"

-"Oh, hey Sasori. I need to ask you something."

-" As we walk to the lunch room."

-"Kay. "

-" Sempai?"

-"Before you ask, No."

-"Ok. Sasori sempaaaiiii?"

-"What Tobi?"

-" Can you tell the teacher that I won't be in class the after noon?"

-"Sure, were you going?"

-"Doctor's office."

Was it me, or did he suddenly sound emo? Right. Tobi, emo…two complete opposites. Sasori seemed to notice it to. So it's not just me. Wonderful. Now I have a moody chick and a weird kohai.

-" So Deidara, what was the question you wanted to ask?"

-" Okay, so there's this chick, you see"

-" Stop right now. You know that chick problems are not my specialty. Go ask Itachi."

-" Yeah. Thanks for the help."

-" Happy I could. But, tell me about this chick."

-" Met her this morning. Ran into me. Really sarcastic, but kind of…I don't know…it's like one second she's sarcastic and confident and then, the next, she's… like, the complete opposite. You know?"

-" Do I ever."

-"What's that supposed to mean, Sasori?"

-"What? I didn't say anything."

-"Tobi did!"

-"Okay…"

-" Hey Sempai?"

-"What?"

-" What's the girl's name?"

-" What? I think that it's Meiun…Hey, that's her!"

I pointed at the brown haired girl who was talking to the short girl. She looked in my direction, and the minute she saw me, that glare was back. The girls that she was talking to also turned and glared at me. Wonderful. I mean, not that I care. Really. I don't. After lunch, the two remaining classes passed really fast. I wanted to say sorry to Meiun for what ever I said, so the minute the bell rang, I was out of the Science lab's door. I ran out side to see if I could wait for her and behold there she was, getting into a bus.

-" MEIUN!"

She looked. And then turned her head away completely. And the bus drove off.

-"Hey dude, you'd better lay off her. She's mentally instable you know."

-" Okay, I get that she can be irritable, but that's too far."

-" I'm not joking dude. I like, know her parents. She's like, bipolar or something."

-"Okay. That's enough."

I was losing it. This jerk was insulting her…again why do I care.

-" What, you two dating or something?"

-" Hell no!"

-" Anyway, if you don't believe me, you can follow the bus. She'll be getting off at the fifth stop."

I ran to my car, my black Ferrari, to follow the bus. I kind of had to speed to catch up with the bus that she was on, but eh, who cares? Dad practically owns the police. At the fifth bus stop, she got off and started walking up the street. I followed, and surprisingly, she turned up a driveway. It was the Asylum's. I started to freak. Was she really insane or bipolar or whatever? I didn't know, so I was going to find out. I parked my car in an empty spot (no, imagine I parked it in a an already taken spot.). I called my chauffer and told him to bring my motorcycle to St-Richman's Asylum. He arrived a few minutes later. He took the car home leaving me there. I took the keys and went in to wait. Inside, I was, once again surprised. Tobi was walking out. And he ignored me completely. Hun. Maybe it was a Tobi look-alike. I waited for about an hour and was finally graced by the presence of whom I had been waiting for.

-" Deidara. What in the hell are you doing here?"

-" Well. One, you could have told me you had relatives that were insane and two I wanted to say sorry."

-" Well here's your fucking answer: one, I have no relatives here And two I don't want your fucking apologies."

-"Hey Meiun, calm down. You were doing so good during the tests…"

Umm ok…. who's this nurse. Meiun couldn't be insane could she?

-" Whoa. You're not insane are you?"

-" I'm more classified as mentally dysfunctional."

-"So you're like a skitzo?"

-" Almost worse. I'm bipolar."


	4. Lows and Motorcycles

**So…HELLO! Welcome to Chappie 4 of HTKAGKIHS (for my personal enjoyment, try to say that out loud okay? I'll do it every time I write it.) No…that abbreviation don't work…I'll just call it How to Kill…yep! That works. I got (more) Reviews! I'm happy I can get you guys to laugh…that is my only use, really. And thank you to for bringing to my attention that with my many OCs the story could get confusing. I am aware of that. Hell, having more then one binder on my desk at once I get confused at school. Imagine on Internet with stories. So in my A/Ns, I will be announcing which OCs will be featured in the chapter. It'll be like that annoying announcement at the beginning of a movie telling you who the main actors are and how the director is and etc…Hence the importance of the bold script. (That just contradicted the previous sentence….Oh well) It's like the small print in TV adds that tell you that the product doesn't really work. Wow. This A/N is longer then the last one…Hello inspiration! Thanks again to all who've followed the story until here! **

**WARNING!: Part of this chapter id s kind of dark and may contain self- mutilation. I will separate these part by little stars ( ***) so for those of you who don't ewant to read it you can skip. I know it sucks, but bipolarity sucks too.**

**Chappie 4;Lows and motorcycles Featuring:**

**-Meiun Chirigri (As always)**

**-Sinobu Maishin (only mentioned, he's Meiun's bro.)**

**-Miko**

_**Is Naruto written in English or French? No? Then I don't own Naruto.(It rhymes! XD)**_

Chapter 4; Lows And Motorcycles

(Meiun POV)

Wow. Why did I tell him that? Great. Now he'll go all around school telling every one that I'm a mentally instable freak. I should kill him. No, I should kill me. That would solve so many problems. Mom wouldn't have to work her ass off, this crappy place would have one less patient, I wouldn't have to work on social skills, no worries. Wow. Death seems so inviting.

-" Maishin-san, come here."

Oh look. There's the rip-off doc. It's not like he'll help. I mean he charges the same amount as a bran-new Ferrari. And that's by appointment. No I won't go towards him. I won't I won't I won't.

-" Meiun-san. Please come here."

-"NO!"

-"Fine."

He's coming here… I don't want to swallow any more pills. So I ran towards the guy that came here. You know the one with blonde hair? I jumped in his arms and tears came. I want Nii-san… Slowly, the blonde guy put his arms around me. I felt so safe…and clam…he kind of felt like Shinobu-nii…

-" Young man, how did you do that?"

-" Do what sir?"

Wow. I am in Trash Can's arms. No…I bet I had a low… Well by now you know that I'm bipolar. I'll explain it shortly. In bipolarity, there are two kinds of…attacks. But, I can't notice them. I can be low, which is a HUGE depression or I can be high, which is when I feel so happy, I'm a bit delusional. I think it's call maniac bipolarity.I can imagine, that because I feel so light that I think I can fly and jump out of a window or off a roof. I'd feel like I can do any thing. Strangely, the highs are more dangerous then the lows. Some one can instantly tell when I'm in a low, but when I'm in a high, you can just think that I'm happy. There's medication that kind of helps. It allows me to live like a semi-sane person. It allows me to go to school and make friends. But it doesn't block out the bipolarity completely. And it wears off at the end of the day. Which explains the sudden low. I get more lows then highs. I guess it depends on the person.

-" Maishin-san? Maishin-san."

-"Hun? Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought."

That's not the only thing I'm in. I'm still in Trash's arms. I pulled away (obviously) blushing…

-" So? Is this boy, a friend from school?"

-" Well, I wouldn't call him a friend exactly…but he's from school, that's for sure."

-"Hun. Well have a nice evening Maishin-san. See you next week."

-"Yeah…"

I glanced at the big clock on the wall. Crap! I'm going to be late for work!

-' Damn! Uhh Hey Doc!"

-" Yes…Do you have a…pill I could take now? I have work and I don't have time to go home and get one…"

-" Of course. Wait here."

He walked away, leaving Deidara and I in the waiting room…

-" You're never going to let me live this down are you Trash?"

-"Were do you work?"

-" Very subtle change of subject."

-" Really were? I'll drive you."

-" Well…"

No way I'll tell him… Then I look outside…It's pouring. Hmm…dieing of embarrassment or walking in the rain…. dieing of embarrassment.

-" Act II"

-" The costplay café?"

-" Yes, that's the one…."

-" Here we are. It's a half dose so take a half when you get home."

-" Thanks Doc."

I took the pill, put it in my mouth and swallowed it with a glass of water he brought.

-" Okay. Trash, if you're going to drive me we gotta go."

-" 'Kay."

We walked out and I looked around for a beaten up car that most driving age teen-age guys drove. There was none. But instead, Deidara was getting on a shiny motorcycle. Well hell. He's rich.

-" Here."

He gave me a helmet.

-" Why don't you have one?"

-" My passenger is more important then me."

… Was that a compliment? It was, wasn't it! I felt like giggling like a child.

-"What?"

-" That was a compliment…"

-"Yeah and?"

He looked embarrassed! KAWAII! Wait is this a high? No, I'm asking my self if it is, so it can't be…Phew. I pulled on the helmet and got on behind him.

-" Hold on to me!"

-" 'Kay."

He revved the engine once and we were off. This was my first time on a motorcycle…it was so fun! I rested my head on Deidara's back. What? The helmet was heavy! After a few minutes on the road we stopped in front of the café. I got off, pulled off the helmet and handed it to it's owner. I noticed that Deidara was getting off the motorcycle and took out the keys.

-" Thanks. What are you doing?"

-" Do you really think that I'd miss out on this?"

And here I was thinking that he could be sweet. He just ruined my new image of him.

-" You're an ass."

I turned and ran around the building and though the employee's entrance.

-"Mei-chan!"

Wow. This girl was at school…Miko I think her name was…

-" Hi?"

-" You don't remember me?"

-" Yeah, I do…You're in my English class…you always lie."

-" Heh…yeah. I'm Miko."

Hum.

-"We'll be working together today!"

-"Cool."

I'm thinking about Deidara…I'm going to have to be nice to him. I looked at Miko, wanting to explain and saw what costume she was wearing. It was a middle school uniform. NO. WAY. The little sister character. Doom! I opened my locker and there it was, a middle school uniform. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I pulled it on and Miko helped with my hair.

-" Miko, Meiun! You guys have a request! And it's a group!"

Yes! Maybe it's not Deidara.

We walked out and the minute we passed the door into our 'room' were in 'little sister persona'

-" Sorry for being late Oniitan!"

I bowed.

-" Me too!"

-" It's okay, Freshie."

I looked up and-Oh. My. Dear. Sweet. Mother. Of. Cheese. Cakes. There were 9 really hot guys sitting at the table. One of which was Deidara, the other was his red head friend that I saw at lunch, plus the 'cult leader'. And there was a punk dressed one that looked kind of familiar. I deducted that they all went to school. Crap. Well, might as well make this enjoyable.

-" Who's Freshie, Oniitan? Is she your girlfriend?"

-" What! No, I-"

-"I'm hungry."

-" Oh! What can I get you Oniisama?"

-"Humm…tea will be fine Mei-chan."

- "HAIII!"

I ran out of the room thankful to get tea. Ant thing to get away from him! I felt sorry for Miko. I was abandoning her to hell. Oh well. I got some hot tea from the kitchen and walked back.

-"I got the tea Oniisama! Here you go!"

I (kind of sloppily ) poured it into the cup.

-" Mei-chan, you don't know how to pour tea do you?"

-" Uhhhh…."

-" Come sit here. I'll show you."

Okay. This guy with long black hair tied in a ponytail was kind of okay. But knowing my immense first impression skills, he's an ass. But, I went to plop down next to him, with hope that he'll be nice.


	5. OH Gods of Archaeopteryxes

**A/N: So welcome to Chappie 5! Everything that is five is great…when your five you get to start school…okay, bad example. OH! In the twelve days of chirstams (NO that is no a typo. I celebrate Chirstams, not Christmas.) there five golden rings!(four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a beer...in a tree.) It's Halloween in a few weeks. Wonderful. Calories galore…eh, who cares? (…me…) And I'm talking about Chirstams… I know, I'm weird. I sing Feliz Navidad in July… ( my (non existant) imaginary friend Jerry-BobIII: You're sooo off subject. Me: Good point!) So back to the story! Thanks for reviews! And by the way Hidan's in this one so be warned! There is swearing!**

Chappie 5 ; Oh Gods of the Archaeopteryxes; Featuring

**-Meiun Chirigri Maishin **

**-Mr. Maishin (Her dad)**

**-Mrs. Chirigri (Her Mom)**

**-Shukumei Chirigri Maishin (Her sister)**

_**Is it written in English or French? No. Then I don't own Naruto. Or the Tellietubbies. Because grown men dressed up as…things is just plain weird. Or The Nightmare before Christmas or Qion kai Xing by Hua er Yue Dui or the Ipod or Ihome.**_

Chapter Five; Oh Gods of the Archaeopteryxes

In the corner of my eye I could see Deidara watching me. Was that jealousy in his eyes? No…it couldn't be…

-" Mei-chan. Are you paying attention?"

-" Eh? Oh, Sorry, Oniisama."

-" Hm. It's fine. You pour tea like this."

He put my hand on the handle of the teapot and guided it so that I poured the tea with out spilling it all over the place or sloshing it. I put on a false look of amazement!

-" Wow! Thanks Oniisama!"

Only then did I notice that Miko wasn't there… Mother of cheesecakes! Did they kill her?

-"Ne, Oniitan, Where's Miko-chan?"

-" We don't need her. You're entertainment enough."

It was a blue gut that talked. Really, he was blue! It was kind of freaky.

-" Oniisama! He scares me!"

I scooted closer to the ponytail guy. Laughter erupted all around the room. The blue guy looked kind depressed. I got up and walked over to him.

-" You do know I was joking right Oniisan?"

-" Yeah, don't worry."

-" Okay."

-" Hey Mei-chan. I heard that you could sing. Why don't you sing us a song?"

How would cult-leader know that? I haven't sung since…two 25th of October's ago… I felt tears coming. I wouldn't let these people see me cry. No. I had to come up with something…

-" Sorry. I don't sing. You must have me confused."

-" No, No. If you're Meiun Chirigri Maishin, I've heard that you have quite the voice."

-" Then you heard wrong."

I couldn't hold them any more. The tears came flooding down. There was nothing I could do but look at the nine guys starting at me. Now that I think of it there was a girl that I mistook for a guy.

-" Pein. Look what you did. You made her cry."

The girl, who had blue hair, got up and came over to where I was standing. She wrapped her arms around me. Okay….

-" It's okay. If you don't want to it's fine. And even if you would have wanted to sing, these guys aren't worthy of hearing it anyway."

There were groans and 'Konan!' s around the room. I guess thatès her name.

The rest of the two hours that was my shift went by with out any remarkable events. I learned all of the peoples names (Ponytail guy's name is Itachi Uchiha and blue guy is Kisame. Red head is Sasori, Punk is Tobi, and cult-leader is Pein) and that they were all juniors or seniors and that they were all rich. I couldn't help but think ' What have I gotten myself into?'

After a miserable walk in the rain home, I was not in the mood to be confronted with the 'how was your first day' thing. So, I snuck in. I climbed the tree in the back of the house, opened my window(I leave it unlocked for this purpose.) and climbed in. Once there, I dried myself off and changed into a old tee shirt, my 'The Nightmare before Christmas' hooded sweat shirt, a pair of sweats and put on a froggy tuque (pronounced too-k for you people who don't know French.). I then plopped down on my bed to do my math homework. Really. Who gives math homework on the first day? Mr. Asuma, that's who. God I hate it! And I'll have to deal with the "She works at a costplay café!' deal tomorrow.

-"Popipopipopopipo! Popipopipopopipo!"

Why do I have such an annoying ring tone? Waaaaa…I picked up my phone and looked to see whom texted me. It was Naruto. Wait. How did he get my number again? Oh yeah. I gave it to him at lunch…

_Narutard: Wanna go do somthin?_

_Squiggly~: Dnt u hav HW?_

_Narutard: Well…yea, but who does HW?_

_Squiggly~: me._

_Narutard: Swy…U wanna do something n-ie way_

_Squiggly~: sure…but its raining_

_Narutard: so_

_Squiggly~: hate it._

_Narutard: Well do somthin inside._

_Squiggly~: Wat is there to do_

_Narutard: Movies._

What is he thinking? We have school tomorrow…but I'll ask mom anyway. Yup, that's how much I contradict myself.

-"MOM!"

I hear the 'thump, thump, thump' that indicates that she was down stairs. Probably waiting for me.

-" Meiun! How did you get up here?"

-" Not of significant importance. What is important is that I want to know if I can go out for movies with friends."

-" It's a school night, honey."

-" I know."

-" What do you think I'll say next?"

-"Yes."

-" No. So, how was your first day?"

Ummm…it was horrible? People just inched away from me all day, because I was mixed up with some 'Akatsuki'. Jeeze. I don't even know what 'Akatsuki' is. And it's not like I can say that I got a ride home with a trashcan of an upperclassmen. Heck, I don't think I should even mention Deidara.

-" It was…strangely normal for a first day. Made some friends. Have a few nice teachers got a few crappy ones and pouf. That's it."

I doubt mom would be satisfied with that.

-" Any cute guys?"

I knew it! I knew it! That is always the second question! I have psychic powers!

-"Yeah a few…but they all seemed like jerks."

No, most of them were jerks. I have first hand experience.

-"Popipopipopopipo! Popipopipopopipo!"

Okay! Saved by the text!

_Bang! : Have fun walking home Freshie?_

_Squiggly~: Who is this?_

-"Meiun, do not ignore me for that phone or I will take it away."

-" I thought you'd be happy I've made friends."

-"Oh! It's new friends that are texting you! I'll leave now then. Supper in twenty minutes!"

-" 'Kay!"

_Bang!: Who do u think it is_

_Squiggly~: Trash Can?_

_Bang!: Bingo._

_Squiggly~: How did u get my nuba? R u stakin me?_

_Bang!: Do u write like that in real life 2?_

_Squiggly~: no. but anser my q!_

_Bang!: Itachi's bro._

_Squiggly~: Itachi has a bro?_

_Bang!: Sasuke._

Damn! I knew I shouldn't have given my number to Sasuke! I knew there was something that I would regret doing to day…well letting Deidara drive me to work is an other thing. And then there was not eating break fast. And…oh forget it. I've done so much that I regret today.

_Bang!: Hey u there_

_Squiggly~: no._

_Bang!: ok well I'm driving you to school tomorrow. ill Be at ur house at 7.30_

_Squiggly~: how did u get my address?_

_Bang!: Got 2 tell me._

_Squiggly~: What kind of threats did you use?_

_Bang!: or else._

_Squiggly~: Im not talking 2 u n-ie more._

_Bang!: Don't be immature._

What! I'm immature? No way! Wait a sec. I am immature! NOOOOOOOOO Hell must have frozen over! Trash Can was right! DOOMMM! Hey. Why is he coming ot pick me up anyway? This will completely ruin my reputation. Wait. Do I even have a reputation? Today was only my first day. OHHH! I like the song that's playing on my Ipod (I plugged it into my Ihome once I got home)! It's Qion kai Xing by Hua er Yue Dui…yeah and you know what I'm talking about…well, it kind of starts like tellietubbies. They scare me. But I've been wondering, since I've been dubbed 'the-girl-who-messed-with-Akatsuki' what is Akatsuki? And I know the perfect person to ask. Not that he's perfect. He's the polar opposite.

_Bang!: Over it yet_

_Squiggly~: wats Akatsuki_

_Bang!: its wat we(the guyz an I) call ourselves_

_Squiggly~: so ppl dnt lik me cuz of u!_

_Bang!: eh?_

I closed my phone, tempted to throw it at the wall to see if Deidara would get hurt too. OH gods of Archaeopteryxes do not be kind to him! Thump. And yes that was me falling off my bed. It was a sign! From the Archaeopteryxes! It was a sign that…

-" Sweetie! Time for supper!"

That I had to go down stairs. I was kind of hoping for something a bit more…interesting. Like a mind-blowing revelation. And again the Archaeopteryxes sent me a sign. My Ipod ran out of batteries. It was a sign that I should shut up. See? Prehistoric animals are smart!

-" Meiun! Your mother called you for supper!"

-" I was praying!"

-" Big sis, since when do you pray? You laugh at every mass that we go to."

-" Sweet, innocent Shukumei. I never said to whom I was praying."

-" Was it to the Archaeopteryxes again?"

-" Well, aren't you smart."

-" MOM! MEIUN IS PRAYING TO A DINOSAUR!"

-" BECAUSE THEY'RE AWSOME!"

-" BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

We scampered down the stairs, pushing each other, like all good sisters do. I won. I made Shukumei trip. Hey. Hey, no one said I had to play fair.

Our supper was composed of mashed potatoes, roast beef and… here it comes… GREEN FRENCH FRIES! They are also know as green beans, but really, I would rather eat green French fries the green beans…unless the French fries were originally potato coloured. Then that would be gross.

-" So, Meiun, how was your day?"

-" Oh, Meiun, honey, your friend Deidara called, he said that he'd be here to pick you up at seven thirty."

-" You already got him picking you up! That's my girl!"

-" DAD!"

-" Oh, come on, there's no shame to it, so tell me his back ground, come on."

-" Okay. One: there will be no dating him in any future. Two: He's a stuck up snobby rich moron. Three: Besides being harassed by him, my day was great."

-" He's rich. Hun. My girl has good taste. Learn from your sister Shukumei."

-" Okay!"

-"NO he's a moron I tell you!"

The phone rings. I get up and run to get it. Pushing Shukumei in the process, purposely accidentally. Really.

-" Hello?"

-" Good evening, may I please speak with Meiun?"

-" Yes, one minute."

I stomp on the ground as if I was going to get someone; earning weird looks from my family.

-" Now. Hello?"

-" Meiun. You just wasted time."

-" Okay. One: who's a talking and two: Three seconds won't do much unless you're smokeing. Are you smokeing?"

-" It's Itachi."

-" Oh! Hi!"

-" May I walk you to school tomorrow?"

-" TrashCan beat ya to it."

-" Please rephrase that."

-" Deidara's driving me."

-"Hm. Then I'll drive you back."

-" WOW WOW WOW! Why are people calling dibs on driving me places! And I have work tomorrow!"

-"I'll drive you to work. See you tomorrow."

-" Thanks for being helpful."

He hung up. Geeze. Nice guy. I was getting ready to go back to the table when the phone rang. Again. So, I picked it up.

-" Yeeessss?"

-" Meiun please."

-" One sec. Yes?"

-" I'm driving you to school tomorrow."

-" Who is this?"

-" Hidan."

-" Sorry, you can't. Deidara's driving me to school; Itachi's driving me to work. Maybe next week."

-" Then I'll drive you home from your fucking work."

-" Whaaaaat?"

-" See you tomorrow."

And he hung up. Well. I don't have to walk any were tomorrow! Hey, maybe some one can carry me around school. That would be awesome!

**A/N(again): Okay so this was a long chapter…Jerry-Bob II is proud! I'm sorry in my previous A/N (the one in chappie 4) I forgot to mention WHO pointed out that so many OCs would be confusing. I'm so sorry! I think it's important because well, her name rocks, and because she helped you people as well as me being a better writer so every one, I think that we should all give her a standing ovation. Here she is: Cake-Is-Life ! And man, she's right! Thanks to all of you for actually taking time out of you oh-so-busy day to read this! **

**The gods of the Archaeopteryxes will smile down on you if you REVIEW! As will the Holly Mother of Cheesecakes! And the woolly rhinos! And Jerry Bob II will get you a cookie!**


	6. Kan Wo, Look at me

**A/N: OMG IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN,like a month...swy, compsstopped working...i'd say that it was because i was busy working on school work but thats a lie. The truth is, the my trusty (not really) computer, Perry-Bob I, died...and he died beyond repair. RIP perry-bob I. Im now working on my...moms...laptop...DON'T LAUGH! hey look, caps work again. Ok, so this chappy won't be long...cuz it's almost nine and I have to turn the laptop off at nine...I HATE CURFEW!**

**Chapter six;Kan wo; Featuring:**  
**-Len**

**-Natsu-Nii**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill...Naruto, StarBucks, Nightmare before Christmas Ipo etc. Are not mine cuz if they were they'd all be ORANGE**

Chapter Six

Kan wo (look at me)

"Relapse  
Prevent trigger intent  
Now drown  
High strung  
Say X amount of words

You're solar, bipolar  
Panic disorder  
Seems harder and harder and harder  
Still you try to control it

You mol-"  
SLAM. That was my hand on my alarm clock if you were wondering. Yes, every school day I wake up to blaring music and my mom yelling at to get out of my bed. But today there was an annoying sound. The sound o a certain blond tormentors' car's horn. Rolling over, I glanced at the clock. Seven thirty three.  
"HONK!HONK!"  
-" I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
Right, like he could hear me. I scampered around my semi-clean room (semi-clean...riiiight) to find some clothes. I ended up pulling on a pair of jeans a purple tank top and my 'The Nightmare before Christmas" hoodie, topping it off by pulling my bed-head hair under my froggie tuque while grabbing my Ipod and bag, then running down the stairs.  
-"Here's your-"  
-"No time, Mom"  
I grabbed my meds (a.k.a the magical drug that keeps me from going all bipolar at school) planning on taking them in Trashs' car. I ran down the drive way and into the fancy-shmancy car.  
-"You're late,un"  
" Fashionably late of have you not noticed."  
At this he blushed...Ok...freak!  
" Hey do you have any water?"  
"Here."  
He handed me a water bottle. But not any water bottle. It was a rich-people water bottle. You know the kind that you pay for the quantity of plastic that's used and not the actual water. Thanks. I opened my pill bottle and they almost went flying. If I don't learn anything at school today at least I'd have learned that Deidara is an insane driver.  
" Jesus!"  
The car hen screeched to a stop and I quickly put the pills in my mouth and swallowed a big gulp of water.  
"What are those?"  
"My life savers."  
Zoom. There we go. I think we got to school in five minutes when I live at least fifteen minutes away.  
"We're here."  
"y-yeah."  
"Hey, you ok, un?"  
"Remind me to not let you drive again."  
I got out of the car and got walked to the door. Completely ignoring the stares I got. Once inside I got hit with...coffee. Yup. Someone with pink hair hurdled coffee at me. Oh, this girl is going to get it. And I can blame it on the bipolarity so I won't get expelled.  
I walked over, Still dripping with coffee and stood there, waiting for the girls aroud her to realise that I was here.  
"Uhh, Sakura? Look behind you."  
She turned and I saw all colour drain from her face. That's right biatch. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Only god knows what I'm about to do to he...well I know too...  
"HUGS!"  
yup, I hugged her. Now instead of staring at a snickering pale pink-haired girl I was staring at a fuming coffee covered pink haired girl. Well I think that it's an improvement.  
" You know, I once wrote a song called Sakura. One of my greatest hits. Too bad it coincidentally ended up sharing a name with you. There's no way that you ever come close to comparing to something that was so popular."  
Oh. That was mean. Hey wait a sec. Why was I telling these people this? I promised Mom and Natsu-nii that I would never use my (ex.) popularity or my (ex.) famousness as a verbal attack.  
"Oh, really. MeiChiri was the singer of Sakura. And she was murdered by a phsychotic killer."  
"So you killed her"  
Thank god they didn't believe me.  
"MEI-CHAAAAAAANN!"  
GLOMP. Why every time girls see these guys they blush I will never know.  
"Good morning Meiun-chan."  
"Good morning Tobi, Itachi."  
"Skweee! Itachi-sempai! Tobi-sempai!"  
Jesus Christ. I mean sure Tobi was the cutes thing ever and Itachi definitely had the hottest little ass ever but you don't have to scream every time you see them.  
"Meiun-chan, why are you covered in coffee?"  
"Oh, I'm not sure why don't you ask pinky over there who enjoys, if you ever get the sudden urge to buy her coffee, which i doubt you ever will, she prefers a StarBucks, medium, two sugars and one milk."  
"Sakura threw coffee at you?"  
"Hurled is a more exact term"  
"Sakura. Why would you go do something like that? I do not think that she did you any thing to you."  
Sakura looked on the verge of tears. HA. Serves her right.

Morning Classes went quickly. I found out that Tobi was amazing in science and in a random conversation though notes, that Sasuke and Itachi's dad was the economics teacher as well as the guy who owns the property on which our house is and owns many,many oil companies. Thank god I know how to network! I learned that Deidara's dad also owned many,many oil companies and just bought the company that I used to sing contracts with for my music. It's a small world, hunh. Now I'm walking to lunch with my 'gang' yes, it's the second day and I'm a gansta. No. It's really just a group of friends. You know all the newbies in English class? Yeah, it's them. Len would be popular, he's gotten three professions of undieing love today. But I said would for a reason. Len...is gay...so he gets discriminated slot. I feel bad for him...he says he copes with it okay so I won't pry...riight.  
"oh~.oh~...kan wo,kan kan wo...lalalalalala."  
"OMG! You like super Junior M too!"  
"Ummm yeah..."  
I think I'm falling for Len. Jokes. I love him in that friendly non-sexual way. Hey what's that sound?  
"Does any one else hear that?"  
It sounds like one of my old songs, blaring from the caff's speakers. We ran to the caff and sure enough there was one of my songs playing on the speakers. All heads turned to stare at me...Crap. They knew. Whispers started they were all along the lines of: "she dated a Korean star!" or " I thought that she was dead!" Ok, this is were I separate fact from fiction. I did date a Korean star who's name I will not mention...for personal reasons...and I dated him for a year. I did not die. Duh. I got shot, by the 'psychotic killer' and it hit my shoulder. I do have a bullet wound...awesome hun? No...annoying. I can't wear tank tops, which is what I wearing now with Len's dress shirt over. Don't scream, he has a tee-shirt on.  
"Freshie. Is it true,yeah?"  
"Is what true?That I'm dead? No. That I dated a Korean Idol? Yes. That I can sing? Yes. That I sing? No. Well, at least, not any more."  
" AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME,UN?"  
" It wasn't vital that you know."  
"Don't talk to me in the same tone as Itachi,yeah!"  
"Don't compare me to a guy, Trash Can."  
WHAK! An orange.  
" WHAT THE HELL!"

**(Warning: This scene contains swearing )**

Oh, wonderful.  
" WHAT THE FUCK! IS IT HURL FOOD AT MEIUN DAY 'CUZ I DIDN'T GET THE FUCKING MEMO!"  
My scream was answered by silence. Then, SPLAT. A peice of cake.  
"THANK YOU! ANY ONE ELSE ON MY THESE-PEOPLE-WHO-HAVE-A-WHISH-TO-SPEND-THEIR-DAYS-IN-A-HOSPITAL LIST?"  
I knew that I was loosing my temper. It's my defense system. Since my brother died, I've had it. I doesn't let me feel anything and act entirely selfish. I took Deidara's lunch and found a cupcake.  
I threw it at Sakura. KERSPALT.  
"BULLS EYE!"  
WHOMP, WHAK,SPLAT! I don't know what was hitting me but it didn't feel good. People were yelling stuff like: "We don't want you here!" "Go die!" and other stuff. The worst part was that Deidara was silent. Why did it hurt that he was silent? And not protesting? I lost it. And by 'it' I mean the last part of self control that kept me from going bipolar.  
" ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SAY GO DIE, YOU SAY WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE, WELL TRY GOING THROUGH WHAT I GO THROUGH ON A WEEKLY BAISIS AND THEN WE'LL TALK SO ALL OF YOU GO CRYING TO YOUR MOMMY,DADDY OR BIG BROTHER AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
I had not let this much show in a long time. I ran out of the caff to find that it was raining. Hopefully washing some of the crap from my hair. I stood there for a while before running, my destination? The only place I can really be at peace, the music store. Don't ask why. I just feel safe there.


	7. Cheese with that Whine

**A/N: HELLO HELLO HELLO! No school today! Whopee! But, I have a lot of stuff to do today so if the style of writing changes slightly during this story it's because this chapter is written in many parts. Like the first paragraph will be written before I clean my room and the second paragraph will be written afre me room is clean but before I do my laundry...I hate laundry. **

**On a happier note, I'd like to thank Valinor's Twilight for staying with me since the beginning! THANK YOU! Jerry-Bob will give you a box of cookies! Shikamarufan14 (but less to you cuz you didnt give me huggablez today...) too! And thanks to ChaosOfTheUniverse for beta-ing me!**

**_I don't own any thing...like...you know._ **

**Chapter Seven; Featuring:**

**-Danny (owner of the music store...likes cheese)**

**- No-life-ticket-seller-guy**

Chapter Seven: Cheese to go with that Whine?

I was on the metro going to the mall, ignoring the strange looks I was getting, I mean I was sopping wet, since I ran home, on a whim to take a shower. Hey, even I can't deal with staying dirty for more then an hour. Or more like staying filthy for more then an hour. So here I am in the metro sopping wet,because i didn't really think about grabbing an umbrella, headphones on, Super Junior blaring on them in a hideous shirt that was once my brothers, I was green, yellow and pink, you can not imagine it...really, that's how bad it is. And an other tank top. Here's my stop. I got off and got on the escalator. Up,up,up,up...up. I walked out and on to the city street. I was almost deserted. Wow, I didn't realize that it had started pouring. I can be blind when I want to be.

"lalalala, lalalala"

Great. Phone ringing. CURSE YOU RINGTONE THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY(ish. I was NOT happy)

"Hello?"

"Meiun-chan"

"What do you want Itachi?"

" You left school. I'm supposed to bring you to your work."

"Oh, right. I'm out right now, I'll be at school by the time school ends, don't worry."

"Hmm...Promise me that this is the first and the last time you skip school."

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

Cilck. I hung up. I didn't feel like talking to any one. So I put my big orange head phones on and ran to the small record store that I like to sit in to think. I've been there so often that they bought a pouf (bean-bag) just for me! And I only moved here this summer. See I can be social!

Gling gling!

"Welco- Mei! You should have school!"

"It's a hell hole now, and it ends in...half an hour. I'll just be here for twenty minutes."

"It's a quiet day, so I guess you can stay. Want hot chocolate?"

" Have I ever turned down any type of sweet thing?"

"Not around me. Here"

Danny tossed me a towel with a cheese pattern on it. Man, he loved cheese. I put it over my head to dry my hair and went to sit on my chair. My phone is vibrating again I look at it and oh look. It's...Tobi? Sorry, I can't deal with your hyper-ness right now.

Gling gling!

"MEIIIIIII-CHAAAANNN!"

Okay...That was a...uncanny and freaky and stalker-like coincedence.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Tobi? You said I..."

"And? Who gives a shit?"

"Not me, have a seat"

"Thanks."

" I like this side of you."

" You're lucky you get to see it. Only Itachi,Hidan, Pein and Kakuzu know about it."

"Why's that?"

"You do not need to know."

"Know what?"

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"Like?"

This side of him was strange. It was as if he just shifted into some one else. I do that quite often, when I want to hide something...like having a mental ilness. Hey, who would...n't? What if Tobi had...Wow.

"Tobi, would you by an chance have some one in you family that would be bipolar?"

"I-"

Gling gling!

"OI! Freshie!"

"How did you know were I was Trash?"

"I've got a tracking device on you."

"Go away."

"Meiun, why the fuck are you here?"

"Hidan, oh, whopee. Why the hell are you here?"

"Followed Deidara, and I asked first."

"Don't you all have class?"

" We have free period."

"Itachi. School isn't over yet, I said I'd meet you at school."

"Hm"

Wow. Does this man have no will? Hm. Not even hm. Just hm. Jesus.

"Tobi was having some alone time with Mei-chan."

"Who said you get alone time with her,un?"

"Sorry,MOM. I didn't know I had to ask permission."

I got up and left, thanking Danny for the hot cocoa. I so didn't want to deal with them right now. I guess I walked around two blocks away,then remembered that my bag was still in the shop.

"Ah, crap."

I turned to head back then realized that I was in the entertainment district. Ok, maybe it was a little more then two blocks...

"Popipopipopopipo. Popipopipopopipo!"

I flipped open my phone and there was a text firm Otsune...when did she get my number again? Oh,well.

_NOT A SHORTSTAK: u skipd skool an ddnt bring me_

_Squiggly: Swy. Lost in town. Got ideas. No $ 4 cab._

_NOT A SHOTRTSTAK: hitch hiking_

_Squiggly: no! Rapists_

_NOT A SHORTSTAK: lunch?_

_Squiggly: U never kno_

_NOT A SHORTSTACK: ask 4 directions_

_Squiggly: kk. Bye_

I closed my phone and walked to the huge building where all the concerts are...I have no idea what the real name for it is. I got to the ticket booth and the guy raised a brow seeing me.

"Ticket please."

"But I just want-"

"Ticket."

"How much?"

"Cheap ones, 50$"

I started digging though my pockets. I know I have a pay check some where... After I buy the god damn ticket I'll ask for directions.

" Do you have any better seats?"

Wait a minute. I know that voice! It's Hidan's!

" yes sir. Only two left, they're 250$ each."

"We'll take them."

I looked up, and yes, it was Hidan. And he was handing the man a credit card. He's rich too. FML.

"Here are your tickets, sir, miss. I must say, the resemblance is incredible."

"Resemblance to whom?"

"The girl playing I think its Meichi, or Chirimei..."

"MeiChiri?"

"Yes! That's it! You look like MeiChiri!"

"Uhh, Thanks?"

"C'mon Meiun."

I followed Hidan with shaky steps. How can I be preforming if I'm here! I strated hearing a familiar song blaring from the door that we were standing in front of. But it wasn't one of my song. It was Ikimonos Gakari's.

" You coming?"

"Yeah."

This, was going to be awkward.


	8. dark im not talking about the guys

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I got a new computer! Say hello to FuzzBag! He's fast and he came with a HUGE screen! YAYZ! So, the last few chapters have been kind of dark and guess what? This'll be the darkest one yet! It's also the chapter were you'll all understand everything about Natsume, Meiun's brother. Oh and, If you've noticed, Meiun's brother's name was Shinobu at the beginning of the story. I changed it. And I'm too lazy to change the chapters so there. Also, If you want to see Meiun heres a picture of her .com/#/d398ygk  
**

As we approached the hall where the music (it changed from Ikimono Gakari to one of my songs) was blaring.

-"Uh, Hidan, I really don't want to go."

-"You don't fucking want to see the person you look like? You look like a fucking freak; you should want to meet people like yourself."

I stayed silent at this. Sure I looked like a freak, but at least I had style…that made me look color-blind, but whatever. It's not like I care. We finally got to the doors and Hidan opened them and did something that I swear announces the end of the world, and hey, I just met the guy, he…LET ME GO IN FIRST! Ok, that was strangely gentlemen-like and I've assessed that Hidan is most definitely NOT a gentleman.

The song just ended as we got to our seats. As I suspected, whoever was on stage was lipsiging, and the audience was falling for it.

-"HEY EVERY BODY!"

There was applause, screams 'I love you' s and other incomprehensible things. I think I even heard a 'marry me'…was I missed this much?

-"So I'm sorry that I wasn't able to put out a new album for a while, I was grieving my brother's murder."

Insert false tears here. WAIT. Did she say murder? Natsume was not murdered! Someone *ahem* his manager*ahem* stressed him to the point of provoking a massive down, yes, my older brother was bipolar too. It's a genetic thing. So the massive down, then committed suicide. At least, that's what was deducted by the police. I still remember that day. It was October 25th, Shukumei's birthday.

_Two years ago, people said that I was at the peak of my career, but for us, it was horrible. Our managers were constantly on our backs, calling at times like one a.m. and we couldn't go to a normal school or even walk on the street without being hoarded by fans. I liked it for a while but in the end, it gets annoying._

_We went to a shrine, like we always did on Shukumei's birthday. Natsume and I were walking in the woods surrounding the shrine to let our family have some privacy. There was no one there so we could relax. I had noticed that Natsume was acting strangely, but I didn't ask. He could be quite temperamental. We stopped in a clearing for a snack when Natsume told me that he had to go do something. Being the cute, innocent little sister I was, I didn't question him, but urged him to come back quickly. He left and I waited. Ten minutes, twenty minutes. At half an hour I was getting antsy. I t was getting late. Around six o'clock the sun was setting. I waited another ten minutes before packing up and going to look for him. I knew I couldn't yell for him, some fans would hear, so I walked, in i-don't-know-which direction. I was scared. I had been wondering for another twenty minutes and it was starting to really get dark. I panicked._

_-"Natsu-nii! This isn't funny anymore!"_

_I walked some more and my feet were starting to hurt, when I spotted his sweater, hanging from a branch. It was an ugly sweater, but it was his favorite._

_-"Natsu! Come on! It's late! I have your sweater, aren't you cold! You'll get sick!"_

_Then I saw his shoe. It looked like it was floating, so I went to take a look, wondering if Natsume was walking around naked since I was finding his clothes everywhere. I walked around the tree and fell back at what I saw. Natsume was there, hanging by his neck with a rope that I had noticed in his bag earlier. I poked him. I knew he liked jokes that scared me. I touched his hand, not wanting to accept what I saw. He was freezing. Then I noticed that he had a letter crumpled in it. So, like anyone would I took it. It was addressed to me. I still haven't opened it._

_-"NATSUMEEE!"_

_Calling voices. Police sirens. Dad's arms around me. It all seemed so distant…yet so real._

This had to stop. Natsume wanted me to be happy. I know that he'd have wanted that much for me, that's for sure. I was most definitely not happy the way things were now. I loved singing. I could live off of applause alone. But was I doing that now? No. I was hiding in shadows and running away from crowds. I hate living this way, and you know what? I'm going to do something about it.

-"YOU LIAR!"

I didn't know that I could scream that loud. Guess that those voice lessons finally paid off. Who'd have thought? It was quiet in the huge concert hall. The people around me turned and stared. The imposter opened her mouth.

-"Really? How would you know anything?"

-"Because I was there! I found his body! You are nothing but a fraud trying to steal my identity!"

She looked like she was about to say something…a lot of people ooooed and ahhhhhed.

-"Ha! You're identity?"

-"Yes my identity! The identity of Meiun Chirigri Maishin!"

Oops! I clasped my hands over my mouth. I was so carried away by the memory of Natsume that I wasn't thinking… Oh well. It's not like I can take it back. But I did just make sure that I was going to get a shit load of attention. I looked up at Hidan for help, thinking that since he was a gentleman earlier he'd still be one now. BOY WAS I WRONG. Hidan had a stupid-looking cocky smirk plastered on his face. Had he…planned this? He looked down at me and his smirk grew into a smile. Yep, he planned this.

-"Hidan, you idiot!"

He just laughed and shoved me towards the stage. How could my life be ruled by hawt rich guys that I only met a day ago! THIS IS RIDICULUS! IT MAKES NO SENSE! (WHY AM I TALKING IN SUCH A HIGH VOICE? Sorry I just had to say that…)

-"How about you prove it, commoner?"

-"Commoner? OK, that's it you stupid, idiotic, so not me, fraud, uncool person!"

I stalked up to the stage and I mean literally stalked as if I were a woolly rhinoceros stalking a bunny to give it a hug. I pulled my self onto the stage; yes I pulled myself up there as if I were getting out of a pool. I turned to look at the audience seeing spots until my eyes adjusted to the light. Then I turned to the imposter. She didn't even really look like me if you really look at her. Her hair was obviously blonde and dyed. And it was a crappy dye job at that. I looked back at the public with every intention of being as NOT friendly to this person as possible.

-"Is anyone here the biggest fan of MeiChiri and know absolutely EEEEVVVRYTHING about her?"

I heard tons of 'ME's but I already knew who I was going to choose. I saw him while entering the hall. Jin, my old guitarist was trying to shy away from the front spot he had. He knew me really well. He kinda, well, you know…yeah, well it's over now but that's not the point.

-"JIN! Get your bee-hind over here!"

-"Wait! How do I know this isn't one of your friends?"

-"Hey, why did you change guitarists? Jin was really good."

-"hunh?"

Jin got up, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

-"Tell the kind peoples you full name and who you are please!"

I have to admit. This is really fun!

-"I'm Jin Yao, I used to play guitar for MeiChiri before the death of Natsume."

Girls started screaming. OK, he was nice to look at. It doesn't matter. Deidara's cuter. Oh dear mother of cheese cakes. WHAT did I just say? The imposter spoke up.

-"So, Jin, whose the real MeiChiri?"

He turned to the girl and a look of disgust could be read on his face. He then sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He kind of reminded me of Sasuke.

-"Are you left handed?"

He asked the girl.

-"No."

-"Do you dye your hair?"

-"No."

This continued for a while, the answer always 'no'.

-"Are you the real meiChiri?"

-"No…Wa-wait! Yes! I am!"

-"You just said you weren't. So there you go."

He yawned and hopped off stage, not even turning his head to look at me. That hurt.

-"Thanks Jin…"

-"You owe me Meiun."

This, I thought about. I know Jin enough to know that he'd want us to go on a date…what else could I offer him… I know! A job!

-"Jin! You have your old job back!"

He looked at me with an 'are you serious?' face and I answered with a 'Oh yes I am' face, to which he replied with a 'really?' face at that time I got bored and gave him a "take it or leave it" look. He nodded and left. You know. If my signing career didn't pick up again, I should write a face dictionary. I bet you I could! WHAT! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? YOU'RE WORSE THEN HIDAN! Speaking of which, I should probably go kill. See you later!


	9. Glompadate

**A/N: SO SORRY. I didn't update because…I was in a slump. Sorry. So we're back to happy happy**** joy joy land! If anyone still has ideas for future chapters, I'm still open for those! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto? **

Featuring:

-Meiun

Chapter Eight: Glomp-a-date

So, after killing Hidan (in a sense, I ever so slightly stole his IPod and set my phone to text him at every hour of the night…) the rest of my day was… a hellish blur. Do you know how fast word travels? Not one hour after I announced my existence (again), fans were hoarded outside work, my house…everywhere! HOW DO THEY KNOW THESE THINGS! I forgot how annoying it was to not have any privacy. I had to sleep with my Ipod blaring because of the paparazzi…that's not true. I slept with my IPod blaring because I fell asleep doing a report for my creepy science teacher. Just thinking about him gives me the shivers. Insert shiver here. So now I''m waiting for the bus to take me to school. No,no I'm not early, I'm late. Very late. Damn. SKEECH! I looked at what caused the noise and lookie there. It's the walking, talking, driving, annoying trash can.

-"Yo Freshie! I'll give you a lift!"

-"My mommy told me not to get into stranger's car's."

-"But I'm no stranger."

-"Technically, you are. I'm not even sure how old you are. I don't know your last name, were you live, what's your favorite color. So all of those things lead me to say: you are a stranger."

-"Meet me after school Friday and I'll tell you about myself."

-"You know, it sounds as if you're asking me on a date."

-"And if I am?"

He turned away. Is he pouting? He is! That just ruined my vision of him being a bad-ass.

-"If you give me a lift for the rest of the week I'll do it."

-"…deal. Hop in."

He leaned over and opened the passenger door.

-"Before you drive off like a crazy maniac, does your car have air bags?"

-"What are those?"

Oh dear. What have a gotten myself into.

~-~Meanwhile at the Uchiha Household~-~

Tobi P.O.V

-"ANIKIIIII! WAKE UP!"

-"STOP YELLIN' IZUNA!"

-"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

-"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, YOUR FATHER'S SLEEPING!"

Yes, this is a typical morning for me. Little brother telling me to get up because I've trashed too many alarm clocks so we just stopped getting them. So I get up, get dressed, eat whatever the maid made for me, drive to school. I hate school. A complete waste of my time. I ace everything anyway. I have to ignore Izuna because I act like an idiot, and he gets bullied. It's annoying that I can't do anything. But, I'll say this for the school; being one of the main schools, we get all the interesting people. So I may be talking about one person in specific. Meiun I think her name was. She was...well special. I can't describe her. She could be like me, but the only way to be sure of it is to ask her and Deidara has unknowingly taken great care to show us that she was his. He already has a girl, the bastard. She might know that and she might not. I sincerely hope that she doesn't, because that way I can still claim her. So maybe I do like her. Maybe I don't. I still want her open if I find that she's worth my while. What am I saying? She'll be like all the others. Shallow and only care for my popularity. Although she pretty much forfeited that after the episode in the cafeteria. She's an artist, a signer from what I can tell, who's good in science and English. Doesn't tell me much about her.

"SKWEEEE! TOBI-KUNNN!"

Fan girls. The absolute last thing I need. The absolute last thing anyone needs. Looking over the heads of the hormone-struck girls I try to locate the one person that I would like to see.

"I'm telling you trash if you're trying to play me, I'll kill you, like I did Hidan, speaking of which..."

Tch. Those two have no right to fawn over her like that. She looks interesting and acts unusually. That's the only reason they're paying attention to her. Wait. Isn't that why I'm interested in her? Ah, fuck it. Here we go.

-"MEI-CHAAAAN!"

Ha. The look on Deidara's face is priceless. A mix of jealousy and surprise. I just want to laugh. This annoying fake personality has finally paid off, as I get to be closer to the girl. And I get to cling to her like a-

-"Tobi, will you stop clinging to me like a chimpanzee?"

Well, that wasn't what I was going to say, but it works. I was well aware of the glare she was getting, but if she couldn't handle a few haters-

-"I know I'm perfect, but you all HAVE to stop staring! And Tobi, your still a chimpanzee…THAT RHYMED!"

What is with this girl? I let go of her but still stayed close. Annoyingly close. Close to the point I could small her shampoo… What in THE hell is the matter with me? Her shampoo? Seriously? What was I, some sappy, fag fawning over his boyfriend? No. I had to stop this.

Meiun's POV

I knew that face. The one Tobi had on. It was the 'I'm disgusted with myself' face. Jin used to make that face when he'd say something romantic or nice. He'd say it was faggy. See? That was (one of the _many_) reasons I broke up with him.

-"Tobi, if you're thinking ANYTHING with the word 'fag' 'faggot' or 'gay' I will hate you for the rest of your natural life time."

He looked up. Well, looked. It's not like you can really see his eyes. One's hidden behind the visor of a cap, and the other behind his long, dark bangs. So it gave him a mysterious cool look. He still acted like a child and had that 'in the spot-light' look.

-"I don't think Tobi know what a fag is."

-"Trash, shut up, I still haven't forgiven you."

-"For what?"

Good question…for…for…for…four…pour…4…4X4 is 8…wait. No it's not it's…ah forget it…ha-ha 4get it…Wow; I'm rambling in my mind again.

-"Freshie? The bell rang."

-"Ah, noodles."

-"Noodles?"

-"Yes, noodles. They make you fat and taste good. Trash, I got to run, I have gym."

I turned and ran in the direction that I would have logically placed the gym, but was the gym in that way-direction? Noooo, it wasn't. And was the teacher 'ok' with it because I was new? Apparently. Ever see a grown man in a green jump suit? No? Good. It's horrifying. He made me run twenty laps around the gym. THE GYM IS HUUUUGE. I was panting before the class even started. Note to self: NEVER EVER be late to gym again. We were playing basketball. Well 'playing' I was playing as much as one could after dying by running. And I thought that death by sketch pad seemed bad. I'm not actually bad in basketball. I'm not the best but not bad. I was going to hurt so badly in the morning. Wait. It IS morning. Does that mean I'll hurt badly at night? Arg. Whatever. The bell. Oh thank heavens for the bell. But, that means I have science with Tobi now. Why, oh why did I have to be so good in science? I don't even LIKE the subject! Running to the lockers. Pant,pant. Running to the third floor. Pant, pa—AH!

-"MEI-CHAN!"

-"Tobiiiiii, why do you always glomp me when you see me?"

-" 'cause Mei-chan a pretty girl."

-"Well Mei-chan doesn't like it."

-"Okay, Mei-chan."

-"Oi! Fuckers! Are you just going to stand here?"

Hidan. Who was a junior, failed this class twice, and Tobi, who's a sophomore by the way, is just in it because he is.

-"You look tired Hidan, you should sleep more."

-"Oh, Shut up. You texted me at every hour of the night! How can you be so well rested?"

-"I set up my phone to text you. I was asleep. Hee. Oh, here's your IPod back. You only had classical music so I helped you out."

-"Ehhhh?"

-"Are you Canadian?"

-"Hun?"

-"Oh, never mind."

-"Wait. What did you do to my IPod?"

-"Are you just going to stand half way into the class? Some of us would like to go in."

-"Fucking Nerd."

Ok. Let me get this straight. I don't have a problem with nerds. I like nerds. But THAT nerd, I cannot stand. Otsune says he's cute but he's really just a snobby nerd who is somehow infatuated with the creepy science teacher.

-"I asked you to move."

-"OH, can it Helmet man."

-"Helmet man?"

-"Yes, Helmet man, because your name means helmet and names are given for a reason. You're most likely hard headed, and I know you are, 'because I'm VEEERRY good at analyzing people."

-"If so, Maishin-san, you know that I will get annoyed if you don't step into the class."

-"Y-yes, sensei." Creepy pedophile snake-like bastard who shouldn't be allowed within 10000000000 feet of me.

He put his arm around my shoulders….EWWW.

-"Maishin-san, are you ill-thinking of meeee?"

-"No, of course not Senseiiiii."

Right. I looked to Tobi and Hidan for help but should have known better. Hidan's face was as smug as can be and Tobi had a look of utter terror. Wonder bread-a-full. Orochi-creepy-aru literally lead me into the class, by the shoulders. I swear if you were to look through his computer you'd find child pornography. Honest to the Archaeopteryxes. And prehistoric animal never lie. I think. Well they don't to me. So I sat at my spot, in between Hidan and Tobi. Ironic, isn't it, that in every class that I have, I sit next to one of my personal tormentors. Or, in Hidan's case, tormentee. The bell rang. Why is the bell that begins class annoying, and sound horrible, when the bell that ends class is beautiful and sounds heavenly? Must be my ears.

-"So class, today we will be learning about the human body."

Like yesterday. Tobi and I played a game instead of listening to how 'fascinating' the way the heart pumps blood is. We've learned that Orochi-creepy-aru's catch phrases are: "Isn't that fascinating, class?" and "Maishin-chaaaaan. Please listen." and "Everything will be mine." I have no idea how we got to that subject. But he's wrong because I'm going to be the one ruling the world one day. Nudge in the ribs. Ooowww. I turned to look at Tobi and a note was passed. Hey. He has nice handwriting. Anywahoozles the note say:

_-__Wanna eat lunch with us_?

Now that I think of it, I don't have a place to eat lunch. I didn't have time to talk to Kotone, Otsune, Miko and co. AND I didn't really hit it off with the rest of the school. You know, hanging out with the ultra-hot popular guys, throwing coffee and…a cupcake I think it was at bitchy Starbucks head, and I probably did some other stuff. Hey. I'm good at making new friends. So hey. I might end up eating lunch on the roof with the druggies, but I've had worse. Such as spending an hour eating at the same table as Trash and a bunch of rich guys getting to see their gourmet food while I eat my peanut and butter sandwich, carrot sticks and apple juice.

_-__Swy. Got plans._

_-__Wiiiiith?_

_-__Pple?_

_-__Riiiight. U just dnt want to eat w/ us._

_-__Bingo._

Tobi drew a sad face. He really can't draw. Hey wait didn't tell Naruto that I'd sit with him yesterday at lunch? I did. Ha! I wasn't lying! I DO have plans.

_-__Ur a bad lyer_

_-__I am NOT. I just can't lie on paper._

_-__Like u did when I 'glomped' u_

_-__?_

_-'oh cmon u liked it_

_-is this ur other personality speaking cuz ur freaking me out_

_-fine dnt sit w/ us, but at least sit w/ my lil bro._

_-who?_

_-izuna._

_-oh!him! he's sweet. Sit next to him in bossed around a lot too_

_-yea_

_-so u want me to b his bodyguard?_

_-no, just to b his friend._

I didn't know that Izuna was Tobi's brother. A lot different. He's really sweet. I guess I could hang with him…

-If u promise not to glomp me anymore

-done

Well look at that. I just made a new friend.


End file.
